


the first day of my life

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, implied multiple universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a telling of Robin's life through "first day of my life" by brand new</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first day of my life

_ This is the first day of my life _

_ Swear I was born right down in the doorway _

 

“There are better places to take a nap on then the ground you know,” warm eyes extend a smile and a hand.

 

She looks up, confused, white tresses matted up and haywire. Is this person speaking to her? Is she on the ground?

She stares at the two people addressing her, finally choosing to stand up. Snippets of grass stray to her purple robe. 

 

They want to know who she is, but she finds herself at a loss. Where her memory should start it’s an abyss. 

 

“I’m….” she begins. A man in full armor glares at her from a few feet away. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chrom tells her. Does she…..know his name? 

 

The unrelenting sun beats down on their backs. She pauses, wanting to reach for him.  _ Chrom. _

 

_ I don’t know who he is. I don’t know who I am. _

 

“Chrom, you made her cry!” the blonde girl pouts. 

 

_______

 

_ I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  _

 

Days pour into weeks. She recalls her name. Demonstrating her ability, Robin joins the ranks of the shepherds as their tactician. She boasts sword fighting skills, magic, and strategic abilities. Lady Emmeryn is pleased to meet her. 

 

Robin isn’t a woman of prudence in the end. There’s fire in her soul and vigor in her veins. She puts herself at the front line of battles, stays up late planning strategies, and sleeps in nonsensical areas. 

 

Chrom worries.

 

It’s a late night when Chrom is pulled from his slumber. Outside his tent, he can hear faint shouting. He rises and begins to half walk, half stumble towards the sound. 

 

He hopes there’s no Risen at this hour.

 

What he finds is not Risen, but drunken shepherds, spoiling themselves to alcohol into the night. He notices that quite a few people have collapsed due to inebriation. Squinting his eyes, he notes Robin, being poured yet another glass.  It’s only now that someone notices Chrom and half mumbles something.

 

Chrom knows he isn’t too experienced in these situations but he heads over to where Robin is and sits down.

 

“Chrom? Did you want a drink, too?” she asks innocently.

 

“Robin, perhaps we should go to bed for tonight,”

 

“Did you mean….you AND me? That’s so scandalous,”

 

Chrom attempts to shake his head and hands. His face burns redder than Robin’s. “No I mean. You should go to sleep.”

 

“But Chrom…...I’m having fun.” She frowns.

 

“Nope nope you need your sleep. We’re going back to camp now,”

 

Robin turns to him and sticks her tongue out, then acquiesces and stands up. 

 

The prince leads her to her tent, making sure she’s safe, then departs to his own for the night. 

 

Okay.

 

_______

 

_ I think I was blind before I met you _

_ I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been _

_ But I know where I want to go _

 

Chrom, born into nobility, has always known what was expected of him. At a young age his elder sister had to take the throne and accept the mistakes his father had made. Every moment of his life, he accepted this - the responsibility, the burden. 

 

But Chrom was an optimistic person. He liked to look on the bright side of things. He liked to trust people when he could. Yes, there were things he detested. But there were also places and people he loved - notably, Ylisse. 

 

Robin came out of nowhere it seemed, almost like she fell out of the sky, her hair as white as the clouds. She fought valiantly for the country he loved. Why did she do it? He’d rarely met someone so brave. 

The more he talked to her it seemed, he felt like he was being pulled in. It wasn’t something he wanted to fight. She was beautiful in all her glory. 

 

____

 

_ But I realized that I need you _

 

Nobody expected Emmeryn to die. Nobody expected things to go out that way. Lissa sobbed and Chrom screamed. It was a death that they could not recover from, even after the war with Gangrel was won. 

 

Robin blamed herself every waking moment. It was her fault. Her plans fell through.

 

When they rested in camp, she decided to visit him. She wasn’t sure what she could do by seeing Chrom, but she knew she had to see him. Her heart was bursting. She knew she loved him, now, and it killed her to see him like this.

 

It was a slow walk to his tent. She quietly announced herself and slid open the entrance. Chrom must not have not heard her, because he was in the corner. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry…..You must’ve not heard me,”

 

“It’s alright,”

 

“I’m going to come in, okay?”

 

She took his silence as a yes and made way into the tent. But Chrom wasn’t facing her. 

 

_ I’ve gotta say something _ . “Chrom, I know you must be in a lot of pain um…...I’m here if you need me.”

 

Nothing.

 

She waited a few moments and then stretched her hand to touch the back of his, resting her hand atop his. 

 

Would this convey how much she cared?

 

Her heart beat so fast she wasn’t sure what happened. Chrom turned around, his eyes watery and red. Suddenly he was wrapping his arms around her tightly. Was this a hug? Should she return it? 

 

She could smell him at such a close distance. He melted into her and talked through a strained voice.

 

“Robin, I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve failed,”

 

“You did get your revenge, though”

 

“I should have never let Emm die. I should’ve just let Gangrel have the emblem,”

 

“We both know he wouldn’t stop there.”

 

“I know but…..I know but…..Fuck I can’t….” His eyes began to tear up again.

 

Robin reached up and tousled his hair, forgetting the moment. “It’s always hard to lose a loved one. But Lissa needs you more now than ever, right? You’re not alone.”

 

Closing his eyes, he grasped her more tightly. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Robin. I’m a stupid man.”

 

She chuckled softly. “Well I’m not going anywhere,”

 

_____________

 

_ I mean, I really think you like me _

 

He took her the middle of the forest, where there was a little body of water. Fireflies were buzzing around. Robin smiled and it was all he could ask for. They laid down a blanket and watched the stars through the leaves. 

 

“Hey, Robin?”

 

“Mm, yes?”

 

“Do you know what you want to do after the war?”

 

“I’m not sure. You’re going to become Exalt, right?”

 

“Yeah. You uh….You should stay in Ylisse.”

 

“Oh and why’s that?”

 

“Just something I thought of. I heard they’re hiring.”

 

“My….what is this position?”

 

“I don’t think I remember. But you’d like it.”

 

“Chrom!” 

She raised her head to look down on him, the starlight reflecting on his face. He looked so kissable. But even though they were so close…..he was still a prince and it’s not like she could do anything. 

 

This might be the last night they spend together, though. Should she say how she feels before they part?

 

Chrom was enchanted with the way Robin hung her head over his, with her hair falling onto his face. He wanted to tell her his feelings, that he wanted her to be his queen, but his mouth felt frozen. 

But, when it came to it, if it was to have this woman in his life or never get the chance, he’d rather try.

 

He tried reaching out to touch her face. He could hear her gasp and he cupped her smooth cheek. Long white eyelashes fluttered near his face. Forgetting himself, Chrom pulled her down gently and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

 

Robin had been propping herself and promptly fell on top the man below her. 

 

With a slight blush to his face, he asked if she was okay. 

 

“You kissed me,”

 

“Is that okay?”

 

She didn’t respond. She’d been deprived far too long. Robin dipped down and caught Chrom’s lips in her own. Their mouths melding together, hungry for each other. 

 

“I love you,” she told him, “I have for some time now,”

 

“I love you, too,” he responded with warm eyes.

 

“So about the position they were hiring for in the castle?” she mused.

 

“My queen,” he grinned.

 

“I think I’ll take it,”

 

________

 

_ This is the first day of my life _

_ I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you _

_ But now I could go anywhere with you  _

_ And I’d probably be happy _

 

_ So if you want to be with me _

_ With these things there’s no telling _

_ We just have to wait and see _

_ But I’d be working for a paycheck _

_ Then waiting to win the lottery _

_ Besides maybe this time is different _

_ I mean I really think you like me  _

 

_ This is the first day of my life _

_ Swear I was born right in the doorway _

_ I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed _

_ They’re spreading blankets on the beach _

  
  


Nothing in Chrom’s worst dreams can match what is the reality. His wife is the vessel of a cursed dragon and the stakes are too high for his comfort. His whole family, everyone’s family - all their lives are on the line. Even with Naga’s guidance, things are uncertain and scary.

 

The battle is their hardest and bloodiest yet. Chrom knows what Robin wants to do. He knows it in his blood and bones and before he can even yell. Everyone’s trying to fight Grima and Chrom knows. He  _ knows  _ what Robin is going to do. 

 

He’s so thankful for the life that was given to them, and the beautiful children they were blessed with. Lucina and Morgan are more than what a parent can ask for. He wants his whole family to stay alive, desperately, more than anything in his life. He’s clinging to her life more than anything he’s ever known. 

But will Robin leave them just like she came to them? Like how she fell out of the sky?

 

The time is approaching. Lucina catches up to her mother. 

 

“Mother, please, don’t do this,” she begs.

 

“My darling, if I don’t kill him, he’ll come back to haunt the future. I don’t want to curse what’s already been cursed. You know this.” She speaks peacefully. Her mind is made.

 

“Mother, please, whatever happens, I don’t want to lose you,” Morgan tells her.

 

She shakes her head.

 

Chrom puts his arms around her. “Robin, this is all I’ll ask you. Ever again. Please just stay alive.” He doesn’t notice it but he’s crying. They’re all crying. He’s never wanted something harder in his life than for his wife to stay alive.

 

“This is for the world. I’m sorry Chrom, Lucina, Morgan. I love you all so much, but I can’t let the world go in danger because of me.” She is solemn. She has already decided.

 

“What are you doing?!” Grima shrieks.

 

“For once, I am glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those that I care for.”

 

Chrom knows his world is ending. Robin collects an immense amount of magic and sends it at Grima. Sparks fly and magic fizzes and Grima begins to dissipate. Magic oozes off of her and then she is gone.

 

And then there is Robin. Time is already lost. Chrom looks at his wife; Grima’s condition is plaguing her. She’s dying. No.

 

“Thank you for everything, Chrom,” She’s smiling. She looks content. “I hope we can meet again in a better life. I love you,”

 

“Robin, I -”

 

All goes quiet, save for the thump of her body falling to the ground. Chrom is there in an instant, along with his children. He holds her body. It’s cold, dead. Her eyes are lifeless, nothing like he used to know.

 

He grasps her body closely to himself and cries out. 

 

_ I just want to see her again. _

 

[ _ Besides, maybe this time is different _ ]

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and thought hey what if I wrote a fic where Robin died. But anyways this is my first actual awakening fic since I write too much fates. I love chrobin and it kills me every day. thank you so much to my friend Jaya for helping me beta
> 
> twitter is @_blushingprince  
> tumblr is @theblushingprince.tumblr.com


End file.
